Standing Up With You
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Della's back and everyone's glad she's home. Scrooge, however, is suspicious of Huey and Dewey being in a relationship. (HueDew. Sequel to Fallin' For You, read that first before reading this.)
1. It's Only The Beginning

It had been two and a half weeks ever since Della came back into everyone's lives. Everybody was getting used to her presence once more and Della with theirs. She had told the family her adventures up on the moon and what it was like to live there. It only felt like one hundred and twenty-six days passed for her though, not ten years. According to her, it was great for a day, but not very fun to live there for a long period of time.

Della spent some time with everyone, trying to catch up with what happened while she was gone. She didn't bother Dewey as much for a few days as she wanted him to rest, although she did check up on him every couple of hours to see how he was. Huey was by his side almost every minute. Dewey didn't think he needed to be there and that he could do his own thing, but Huey insisted. Dewey was able to walk after a week, so that was pretty good.

Donald had offered to show her all the pictures he took of the boys. The mention of that made her excited and she looked at all she could. Della asked about everything going on in his own life, as it had been awhile. She was excited to hear every little thing, even if they were the most mundane details someone could hear.

Ever since Della came back, though, Huey decided he and Dewey should be more careful. He didn't want them to get caught again. They were only _lucky_ that Webby was fine with it from the looks of it. Lucky enough that Launchpad didn't see them as well.

Dewey got how Huey felt, but he felt that it was a little much. He felt that Huey was paranoid about it, even.

 _'We're fine,' Dewey said. 'No one else will catch us,'_ he had said oh-so confidently.

But Huey was still anxious. Not that he didn't believe him, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially since Dewey wasn't the most cautious of people that he knew.

When Webby and Louie were alone, she was going on about how he was right and how she couldn't believe it. Louie had been teaching her how to lie better for the past couple of weeks, for Huey and Dewey's sake. It was because of her that Louie knew how his brothers felt after all. Well, how he found out so quickly at least. Who knows how long it would've taken if it wasn't for her?

She had a lot of questions about them. So, so many questions, and Louie answered as much as he could.

 _'When did they get together?'_

 _'A few days after we came here.'_

 _'How did they know they liked each other that way?'_

 _'With Dewey I'm not sure exactly, but with Huey...' He paused to remember. 'I think it was when you nearly hit him with that ball you kicked towards him.'_

Louie saw how Huey looked when Dewey was on top of him. He saw the confusion and nervousness on his face. When he went through his diary, he figured out why he ran off, and Huey not knowing how he felt at that moment was why. Webby didn't think that it'd be because of her that one or both knew how they felt, but she wasn't complaining. She knew it was wrong and understood why, but she didn't do anything, seeing they were happy together.

Louie asked about that kiss on the cheek she gave, and she basically told him how she felt. He felt the same way as her and they got into a relationship. They haven't done too much as a couple yet, though. Louie wanted to take things slow and she understood. With all the stuff that's been going on, could you really blame him?

Finally, there was Scrooge McDuck himself. Ever since Della suggested that Huey and Dewey could be 'more than brothers,' he had been keeping an eye on them both for the past two weeks to see if it was true. Nothing so far had answered his suspicions. His intuitions started to die down though; he assumed he was worrying for nothing. If what Della had said was true, they were good at hiding it. If it wasn't, then he was worrying over nothing and Della was looking way too deep into it.

On the present day, the sounds of the kids' Nerf war games could be heard throughout the mansion. Scrooge walked down the hallway as one of the kids ran past him, trying to dodge the darts coming towards him. One nearly got Dewey, but luckily for him it missed him slightly. Huey started shooting and Della avoided the darts.

Sliding across the floor, Della shot Dewey and he fell down. She got up and turned towards Huey, who ran in the opposite direction. Louie did the same, not wanting to get shot as well.

The old duck had a small smile on his face. It was great seeing his family having fun. He walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Scrooge sat down on a chair at the table. Screams could be heard from downstairs. He chuckles; sounded like either Della or Webby got them both.

Beakley put his breakfast onto the table. Scrooge started eating his food as Beakley walked away to clean up whatever mess the kids and Della made while they were playing. The triplets came downstairs minutes later.

"Great game, guys." Huey complemented.

"But we lost _again_." Louie complained.

"But at least we had fun." Dewey said to Louie.

" _And_ nobody got me in the tailbone this time!" The eldest said.

Dewford smirked. "What about your head, though?" He said mischievously.

"Yeah my head's fine- Wait, why are you asking?" Huey asked curiously, oblivious to what he was planning.

"Because of this!" He grabbed Huey and started to give him a noogie.

Huey started laughing. "Hey stop!"

He tried to free himself from the headlock, but doing so caused his hat to fall off instead. Louie caught the hat before it hit the floor.

Scrooge snickered; it was great seeing the boys having enjoying themselves.

The triplets decided to go outside for a while. He figured they'd be out to a park or 'Funso's Funzone,' whatever that was. It was good they were going out and do something other than be lazy all day.

Della came downstairs, grabbed some food, and sat next to Scrooge.

"Beautiful morning so far, isn't it?" Della spoke before taking a sip of her tea.

"Aye, lassie."

She had a few bites of her meal, as did Scrooge.

They heard the light sound of birds chirping. Light was shining through the windows, lighting up the room they were in. The room light was on, but it wasn't bright for mornings like this.

In between bites, Della started to yawn. She had to admit, it had been awhile since she woke up so early in the morning.

Scrooge looked around to see if anybody else was in the room with them. No one was there with them, so he then looked at Della.

"Have ye seen them do anything, Del?" He asked quietly.

Della put her fork down. "...Can we just drop this already?"

"But Della-"

"No." She interrupted harshly. "We're dropping this. Period, end of story."

Scrooge blankly looked at her for a moment, then started looking at his food. Della grabbed her food and cup, and started to walk away. She walked out of the room and into her own, as she had had enough hearing him ask that.

Opening the door, she stopped walking, and looked straight at the floor and her meal.

"...And to answer your question, Uncle, I have not."

She then left the room completely, slamming the door shut. Now, Scrooge was completely alone in the large dining room.

He growled to himself quietly. Maybe he _should_ stop, it was getting nowhere. There was nothing that would be proof that they were a thing, so why keep trying to find out? It was irritating, but what did he expect? Them coming straight up to him and saying it oh so bluntly? Not a chance.

The old duck didn't feel hungry anymore all of a sudden. The food smelled, looked, and tasted amazing, don't get him wrong, but he didn't feel like eating anymore.

Being annoyed and having suddenly lost his determination made him lose his appetite, it seemed.

Sighing, Scrooge got up, pushed the chairs back in, and started to leave the room himself. The sound of the phone ringing broke the silence, so he answered it immediately.

"Hello? ...Now? What do you mean s'an emergency?" Scrooge said. "...Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up and called Launchpad. Scrooge was hoping he'd get to do what he had planned today, but work needed him now apparently. Not what he had in mind when he said that he wanted to be out of the house for awhile, but it was something.

In the meantime, Della walked up to her desk, which was highly messy compared to the rest of the bedroom. It was filled to the brim with books. Stacks upon stacks were on the desk.

Everyone who saw the desk was surprised nothing fell over. Not a single book fell off. How everything was still there was beyond everybody, even Della herself.

She tried to make a bit of room on the desk so she could put her tea and meal down. Della sat down and looked at the books in front of her.

She sighed. "It's going to be a long day, isn't it...?" She whispered to herself.

She wouldn't be surprised if it was a long day.

 _Later..._

It was 5:38 PM. That took way, _way_ longer than he wanted it to.

Scrooge entered the mansion. The first thing he could hear was the TV. He went to check if it was Louie as usual, but when he looked in the living room, he was only partially right. Della and Webby were watching with him too.

He looked to the TV. What was the cartoon show they were watching called again? Sailing Moon? Something like that, he wasn't knowledgeable about TV shows.

"I prefer the Japanese version," Della began, "because when it got to America they cut out and censored so many stuff. They even cut out a whole season due to the fact that-"

"Mom, they're re-dubbing the series now so it's basically uncut." Louie interrupted.

"...Oh."

Webby and Louie laughed at her response.

"So nothing's uncut now? They're no longer called 'cousins' like in the original dub?" Della asked, performing air quotes on the word "cousins".

Right from the start she knew that Uranus and Neptune weren't really cousins. It was just censored from lesbians to cousins. Until she got older, she didn't really know why it was censored.

"Yep! I can't wait for the Stars season to be dubbed!" Webby said excitedly.

Scrooge chuckled. Hearing that, Della turned her head almost immediately to see the trillionaire standing there.

"Oh hey, Uncle Scrooge." Della greeted.

Scrooge looks around, Huey and Dewey aren't in the room it seems.

"Where are the lads?" He asked, wondering where they were.

They all shrugged. "We don't know. I offered if they wanted to watch Sailor Moon with us, but they said no." Webby answered. "That was the last we saw them for the day."

"Probably upstairs or outside then..." He whispered to himself as he scratched his chin.

But he was very close on the name of the series, though.

"Wanna join us?" Louie asked.

"I'm good lad." Scrooge rejected. "Thank you for the offer."

He walked away to look for the kids. Della watched him as he left, feeling a little worried. They weren't outside for all he could see, so they were most likely in their room.

He didn't see why they wouldn't be.

He walked up the stairs, which were mostly empty, aside from Beakley vacuuming as usual, anyways. After a few minutes of walking, he saw the door to their bedroom and walked up to it.

Scrooge figured they would be in their room right about now. He started to open the door, but stopped, just barely cracking it open. Not too open for them to notice it was ajar, but enough for him see and hear them. They were arguing once again, from the looks of it.

For the past couple of weeks, they'd been arguing more and more. He didn't know why, for he asked but all they said was 'it's nothing.'

"How many times do I have to tell you that we can't do that so recklessly anymore, _Dewford_?" He had heard Huey say.

"You _worry_ too much!" Dewey replied. "Nobody's gonna see us!"

"And what if the same thing two weeks ago happens again?"

This made Scrooge's eyebrow go up in confusion. See them do what? What happened a couple of weeks ago? If he didn't interrupt their argument, he'd find out what they're talking about, so he did just that.

"It won't! We're not out in the open this time, we're _just in our room_!"

"Yeah, and someone could walk in and see us!"

"Well at least we could stop immediately after hearing the door if we don't hear the footsteps!"

"But what if we're not fast enough, Dew? Then what?"

"You're worrying a little much, Hue!"

"I just can't risk having us caught again..." Huey said in a rather upset tone as he looked elsewhere. "We were lucky Webby's fine with _us_."

Dewey started to breathe a bit heavily. He didn't have anything to say about this. Not a single word could come to mind. All he did was clench his fists.

'Caught again' and 'fine with us' were the words that stuck with Scrooge. It didn't make sense until what Della said before came into mind.

There was only silence between the two.

Huey looked at Dewey for a few seconds before saying anything.

"...I'm sorry, but I can't let anybody else know about _our_ relationship."

That was it for the old duck. That was all he needed to hear.

Scrooge slammed the door open. "Relationship?!" He repeated the last word Huey spoke.

The slamming scared the red and blue triplets. Knowing it was Scrooge who slammed the door open scared them even more, seeing he was pissed off to no end. They were breathing heavily and their eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"We- We can explain!" Huey quickly stuttered, shaking slightly. "It's not- It's not what it sounds like!"

"Not wha' it sounds like? Then wha' was that, _lad_?" Scrooge demanded furiously.

Huey and Dewey looked at each other with concern, not sure how to come up with a fake explanation to save themselves. A lot of 'uh' and 'um's came from both of them. They didn't think that far ahead for if they got caught.

Scrooge grabbed their arms, "Yer comin' with me at once!"

He started walking and dragging them to his room. Dewey looked at Huey, feeling worried and scared. Huey was looking down to the ground, he looked pretty upset.

If he only knew Scrooge was going to be _this_ mad. Oh, he was completely wrong, so wrong.

* * *

A/N: This is what happens when you let your hands slip when you should be doing other things.

But anyways I hope this isn't a bad way to start off a sequel. I'll be taking a little longer to post new chapters, since I wanna take more time on them. Make sure they're good, more descriptive, and that I don't miss anything like I forgot to add this or that. That and I don't want anything to feel rushed, at all. So I wanna make sure that nothing feels rushed or anything.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Caught

They couldn't believe it.

They couldn't believe that they got caught, and by their Uncle Scrooge nonetheless.

Scrooge was pacing back and forth in front of the kids. Trying to calm down enough after discovering such a thing was harder than anybody would think.

Huey was fiddling his fingers, and looked... Almost ashamed and upset. His face was a light pink from wanting to cry. Huey was looking down, so all he saw was his feet, the floor, and some of the bed he was sitting on. This wasn't supposed to happen, at all. Not at all.

It was scaring him half to death, making him wish it was a horrible nightmare.

He wished he had planned for this in case it ever happened. It was necessary, whether they got caught or not. Now his stomach was twisting and turning with fear.

Dewey, on the other hand, was not only scared but frustrated as well. His head was hanging low, like Huey's, but he was eyeing Scrooge like there was no tomorrow. He was ready for him to say anything about them being in a relationship. Literally anything, even one word would be enough. He didn't feel any shame in what he was doing, only pride. Dewey didn't see why he or Huey would be ashamed.

For a quick second he shifted his eyes towards Huey and then back to Scrooge. He put his hand in Huey's, as if to say that they'd be okay.

Dewey was ready to do anything for the both of them. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. He said they'd be fine before and now, and he's going to make sure of it. No matter what happens.

Della came into the room and sat near Scrooge and the kids, crossing her arms and legs; one of her legs started to shake. She really wasn't up for this. She was irritated that she had to be in here. All she wanted to do was be in the living room spending time with the kids. Not this shit now, or ever really.

Huey and Dewey didn't expect her to be in the room with them. It made Huey feel even more anxious knowing she was there.

Scrooge stopped pacing back and forth. He looked at them, obviously pissed off.

"Ah can't believe ye lads..." Scrooge said angrily and disappointed yet calmly. "How long has this thing been goin' on?"

Huey looked at him. "About six months, a week, and a few days. No longer or sooner than that." He answered truthfully.

"What are all of the things ye do, lads?"

"Mainly kissing, cuddling, and sleeping next to each other." Huey answered honestly once again.

Scrooge sighed in relief. Of course that's all they would be doing, what was he thinking?

"How did... Actually, I'm not even gonna ask. Ah don't even wanna know." He said.

Huey looked back down. This time, he didn't do anything but stare at the ground.

Scrooge cleared his throat. "Ah'll only say this once tae ye both." He said before looking at his niece. "The same goes to Della."

Huey and Dewey looked at each other and then at Della. They didn't expect him to include Della in this whole thing, too. It surprised them both.

She rolled her eyes.

"What do I have to do with this, Scrooge?" Della asked, annoyed.

"Because _you_ seem tae be okay with them being in a incestuous relationship."

"That's because _I am_ okay with it."

Huey sighed with relief hearing her say that. One adult being fine with them, check.

"Incest is wrong! No one here should _ever_ do such acts!"

Dewey stood up. "How is our love wrong? It's just like anything else, only difference is that we're related!"

Huey gently pulled him back down to the bed.

"Uncle Scrooge, how exactly is it wrong?" Huey asked. "Technically if it's genetics, then according to science, family members having kids with each other have as much as a chance for birth defects as people who aren't related, so they'll be fine for at least a generation or two. I would go on for hours about this if I could. Besides we're both males, we can't have kids that way even if we wanted to."

Della smiled, seeing that he did his research.

"Other than that, there's nothing wrong with it." Huey added.

Scrooge slammed his cane. "Tha's nae the point, lads! First of all, what if ye two have a horrible break up? It could destroy this family fer one thing!"

"But it doesn't mean we can't be in a relationship!" Dewey argued.

"Dew, sit down." Huey said through his teeth.

He didn't want Dewey to make anything worse than it already was. Not like last time.

"Not this time, Hubert."

Scrooge sighed. "If you were gay, bi, or even transgender I would be fine with it, but this? Ah'm very disappointed in ye, lads."

"And me? For being okay with it?" She asked, looking straight at Scrooge and feeling quite irritated.

"Yes, ah'm disappointed in you, too." Scrooge looked at the boys once more. "I'm sorry, but ah'll need tae separate you two. Ye can't do this any longer. It's a taboo for a reason, lads."

That was the last straw for Dewey. He couldn't take it anymore. This couldn't happen, and it wouldn't, because Dewey wasn't going to let it happen. He grabbed Huey's hand, ready to run out of the room.

"Well fuck you then!" Dewey snapped loudly and ran out with Huey.

Scrooge and Della were shocked that Dewey swore at Scrooge. That shock soon turned into anger; Scrooge was clenching his fist as hard as one could.

"What the blastin' bagpipes is he thinking?!"

Scrooge tried to chase after them, but Della stopped him.

"Scrooge, stop!"

"Lass, let go!"

"No!" Della pushed him onto a bed and held him down. "Let them be! Let them be happy together."

"Why are you so okay with this, Della?"

Della hesitated before replying. "...Because if they're happy, I'm happy. It's not harming anyone."

"Not harmin' anyone?" He repeated. "Lass, are you blind? Deaf?"

"No, but I think you are." Della said.

She let go and walked close to the door. Scrooge sits up properly, and looks at her. Only silence was there between the two. They were staring at each other for quite a bit.

He was waiting for her to speak, but she never spoke.

"...How, Della? How?" Scrooge asked.

She looked to the ground a couple of times and back to Scrooge. It was a hard answer to phrase, as she never thought she would've been asked that question.

"...Don't you realize how hard it must've been for them to tell each other how they felt? Then there's for how long they've been together, how long they've been keeping that a secret." She answered bluntly. "And what are you doing to them? You're trying to separate them, undoing all of their hard work. All because of some taboo that can be as sweet as other types of love."

Scrooge didn't know how to reply to that. It was something that smacked him in the face hard as hell; how could he reply to something like what she just said? Not even he would know.

But he wasn't going to throw everything out the window just for what she said, it was still wrong in so many ways. Ways that they need to know about, and have stuck to their heads like glue.

"Lass, it's still wrong. You and the children need tae understand that it's wrong."

Della gulped, feeling a bit of sweat going down her face. She didn't know if it was because of the room feeling hot as hell, or if it was from being worried and afraid. Maybe it was both, she didn't know exactly. It didn't matter either way.

"Fine, have it your way. But just know that they're much braver than we will ever be if it ever came to that."

She began to leave the room. "...Much braver than _I_ would ever be..." Della whispered to herself.

After she closed the door, she ran after Huey and Dewey.

Dewey dragged him outside of the mansion.

"Dewey stop! What were you thinking in there?!" He managed to pull away from Dewey, finally.

"Oh I'm sorry _for trying to make sure I still have you_!"

"But that was stupid!" Huey said. "You even said 'fuck you' to Uncle Scrooge!"

"He was going to separate us!" Dewey exclaimed, then looked down at the ground.

A few tears fell down from his eyes, flowing down to his beak and down to the floor. His eyes became puffy and his face was pink.

Huey pulled him closer to hug and comfort him. "Shh, it's okay, Dewford. It's okay."

Dewey was crying hysterically. This was probably the most he had cried in well, ever. Not even once could they remember a time that he cried this badly.

"Why didn't you tell me they would react so... So badly?" He said, very stuffy sounding.

Huey was rubbing his back. "I tried, but you wouldn't listen."

"So this is why you wanted to leave Uncle Donald for last..." Dewey choked out.

Huey kept rubbing his back. Right now he needed to let it all out. Crying as much as he can was something he had to do. Dewey was holding onto him tightly like if Huey was going to be snatched right then and there. It made him want to never let him go. Never, ever, again.

A chilly breeze hit his face, which made him try to bury his face in Huey's shoulder. Huey let out a few tears as well. Their uncle's reaction was a bit much to take in.

They were glad their mom was accepting of them, yeah, but they couldn't believe Scrooge would even think of doing such a thing.

He could feel Huey shiver from the cold air, and he was too. It _was_ fall after all, what do they expect? Warm air? Their legs began to shake slightly from the cold.

Dewey wiped away the tears on his face. He then pulled himself away from Huey.

"Let's run away together." He suggested.

"What? No." Huey rejected. "Where would we go? We have nowhere we could go to. Besides what about Louie? Webby? What about mom?"

"We could bring them with us!" Dewey answered confidently. "We could go to somewhere where it's legal. Maybe France?"

"France? But we don't speak French. How are we going to get there anyways?"

"Launchpad could fly us there!"

Huey sighed. "We are _not_ running away."

"Well what are we supposed to do- Wait, I feel..." Dewey fell down to the ground before he could finish.

"Dew? Are you okay? Wake up!" Huey said, shaking him.

He saw something in Dewey's feathers. It looked like... A dart? What would a dart be doing there? Wait a minute...

Before he could do anything, he felt something hit him in the ass and he fainted.

Minutes passed. Della opened the door to see if she could catch them before they disappear, but it seems like she was too late. They were already gone. She didn't know where they would be, so she had no idea where to start looking for them.

She looked up at the sky; there were clouds forming. It might rain soon, and knowing that, she hoped that her sons would be fine and not get soaking wet, wherever they were.

Hopefully there wouldn't be any thunder and lightning, because that wouldn't be good. To them, to her, to anybody.

She looked down at the ground, as something caught her attention. Della picked up what looked like a note, raising an eyebrow in confusion. She started reading it.

 _Scrooge McDuck,_

 _If you want your nephews back,_  
 _you're gonna have to come and get them!_

Della ran back inside, up the stairs, and through the hallways to find Scrooge. She had to let him know about this.

She bumped into him which nearly caused him to fall down.

"Lassie, watch where yer goin'!"

"No time, look at this!" Della said, giving the letter to him.

Scrooge read it about once or twice. He then gave the letter back to Della.

"I'm _nae_ saving them. They can handle themselves." Scrooge protested.

"They're your _nephews_ for crying out loud! Your _family_!" Della argued.

"They're in an incestuous relationship, Della!"

She shot a nasty look at him. "What, does family not mean jack shit to you?"

"Of course-"

"Then why don't you go save them with me?" Della snapped. "No wonder why you and Donald haven't spoken in ten years. You're going to be an old, lonely asshole with nobody in the mansion to care for you or talk to you. I don't know about you, but I'm going to go save my kids. For all I know, they could be dying, and I'm not going to let that happen."

She stormed out of the room. Della grabbed an umbrella as she stepped out of the mansion. Just in case it rained, she was going to need it. Not only for her, but her kids when she got them back.

She couldn't let Huey and Dewey get wet when they returned back home. They could get sick. That and well, Donald wouldn't be happy about it.

Scrooge walked off in the other direction. When he arrived back at his room, he was about to put his hand on the door knob, but he hesitated.

He felt like he should walk around the mansion instead. The old duck then walked away from the door leading to his bedroom.

As he was walking around, he realized how quiet and empty the mansion was.

All the noise that he could hear were the sounds of his footsteps and of his cane hitting the ground. The hallways felt cold and lonely all of a sudden. It felt like he was in a dark room, nobody was there, and that the windows were left open, although none of those things were the case, except perhaps the second one. The lights in the hallways were on, but they seemed so dim.

He felt like no one was in the halls. He was correct, as he continued to walk through them and he saw no one. Not the kids, not Donald, not even Beakley herself. She was usually cleaning up anywhere and everywhere.

It was like everyone ran away from the mansion. For all he knew, they could be in their room, but never had he thought it'd be feeling this empty.

Maybe they did leave for whatever reason?

If they did, all he could think of is that the kids either visited Donald on the houseboat or they went to wherever they usually hang out. Beakley could've went to the store for something. They could be running out of something without realizing it.

There were some rooms he passed, and one of them that he was about to pass by was the garage.

Scrooge looked at the door and decided to go inside. He turned the lights on so he could see what was in there.

He walked through the place for a few minutes. Seeing something on a box, he picks it up and wiped the dust off of it.

It was a picture of him, Donald, and Della a few years back before she disappeared. Well, he meant a lot of years, like when they were around the triplets' age lot of years.

The twins were happy, or at least Della was. Donald was giving such an awkward smile when that picture was taken. Her arm was around him, almost a headlock. Scrooge himself wasn't the biggest fan of having pictures taken of him, but he mainly did it for his niece and nephew.

He pulled the photograph close to his chest. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Maybe she was right. Scrooge could see what she meant now, and he didn't want that for the rest of his life. He put the picture down and he wiped the tear off. He had to go save his nephews now.

Scrooge ran to the front of the mansion and looked out the window. It was raining cats and dogs out there, so it was best if he took an umbrella with him. He grabbed one and ran right out.

He couldn't let Della do this on her own. Where was she looking, though? It'd be hard to find her and the kids at the same time.

When he turned right on a corner, Scrooge saw Della catch her breath. How long had she been running?

He ran up to her. "Lassie, are you okay?" Scrooge asked with concern, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She smacked it away, though. "Yes. What do you want, Scrooge?"

"I want tae find me nephews." He answered honestly.

Della looked away. "Took you long enough, old man."

"Can ah see the note again?"

She didn't say anything or ask why, she just hands him the letter. He didn't really examine the writing style before, only read what it said.

Scrooge gave an annoyed sigh after examining it.

"Ah think I know who kidnapped the lads."

"And who would that bastard be?"

"...Flintheart Glomgold."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if the argument doesn't seem too, uh, good but I tried my best on that one. If not then I can always rewrite that scene in the future.

So why did Dewey suggest France, of all places? Well, fun fact, in France, and some other places that I can't remember right now, you can actually marry your sibling there _if I'm correct_. I guess Dewey did a bit of researching of his own sometime in those two weeks, ha. But I could be wrong though, so don't quote me on that. If I did get it wrong, then I'm sorry about that.

If the chapter's not that fantastic overall, then I apologize ha. I hope I'm as descriptive in some parts as I wanted it to be, but knowing me, I probably didn't do too well on that as I thought. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Tracking Them Down

Huey woke up, opening his eyes.

He looked around him. All he could make out due to the dim lighting was a brown wall, a vent off to the right, and a tank of sharks directly below him, which was also the main light source.

He kept the vent in mind for later. It could be of use to escape the room.

When he looked down he noticed how he was tied up as well. His head was pounding badly. Did someone hit him on the head? Did his head hit the ground harder than he thought?

"Where in the world...?" Huey wondered.

"I _think_ we're in one of Scrooge's enemy's place?" Dewey somewhat answered.

This made Huey jump, but he was glad his brother was there beside him. He looked at him, and from what he could see his sleeves had tears in them. There appeared to be some cuts too- Wait, where did those come from?

"What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" Huey asked, angry and concerned.

"No one hurt me. I was trying to get us out of here, but I got myself hurt in the progress." Dewey explained.

Huey reached for his hand. "At least you're safe. Kinda. Are you bleeding?"

"Nah. My arm stopped bleeding nearly an hour ago." Dewey replied. "At least I think so, I'm not sure anymore."

Both of them heard a yawn. "Okay, who's holding my hand?" Louie asked.

Huey let go of his hand. "Louie!" They said in unison.

"Huey? Dewey? Where are we?"

"We believe that we're in one of Uncle Scrooge's enemy's lair or something like that." Huey said.

Louie looked down and almost shrieked. One wrong move, and they could be in the tank below with the sharks. Being shark food was the last thing he wanted.

Or well, what anybody would want anyway.

He looked back and forth at both of his brothers. He did so slowly though, as he had a terrible migraine.

Huey looked at the youngest as well as he could. What he saw made his eyes open wider in worry.

"Louie, what happened to your cheek? You're bleeding!" Huey spoke with concern.

"...I am?" Louie asked, confused; he didn't realize he was even hurt. "No wonder why my cheek feels warm."

He would have felt his cheek to be sure, but since they were tied up, he couldn't. Now they definitely would have to be careful that they didn't fall in. With Louie and possibly Dewey bleeding, it would be worse if they were with the sharks below.

Huey started to kick his legs forward, making all three of the siblings swing forwards.

"When we get out of here I'm going to _kill_ whoever did this to us!" Huey shouted.

"Whoa, Hue, calm down!" Dewey ordered. "You're going to get _us_ killed!"

He stopped and took a few breaths. "...You're right. I need to think clearly, calmly, and thoroughly."

Dewey looked down to the floor and he saw a switch.

"Maybe we could throw something to turn that switch over there?" Dewey suggested.

"Yeah, and watch as that's the switch that lands us in the shark tank below." Huey said.

"Hey, we could never know unless we try!" He said. "It could free us!"

"'We could never know unless we try'." Huey mimicked. "Yeah, for all we know we could die!"

"Well how else are we going to get out of here?!"

"Can you lovers stop arguing and start planning?" Louie asked.

"Nobody asked you!" Huey and Dewey said in unison.

"Oh boy, this is going to be awhile." Louie told himself under his breath.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

They were running to Glomgold's mansion.

They had been searching around town for an hour or two, trying to find the kids. Everywhere they looked, there wasn't a single clue to where they actually were. All they knew is that Glomgold took them; nothing more, and nothing less.

Flintheart's mansion was one of the very few places left for them to check.

When they got to the front door, Della looked at what was on the door; it was a note.

 _Sorry! Not here._  
 _Check again later!_

Della showed Scrooge the note. After reading it, he grabbed it, crumpled it up, and threw it to the ground.

"We're on a wild goose chase ah this point!" Scrooge said.

"They have to be somewhere." Della reassured.

She ran ahead. Scrooge followed her. If she believed there was still somewhere he could be keeping them hostage, he wasn't going to give up either.

It felt pointless doing this. They were getting nowhere. Whatever Glomgold was planning, it was annoying the old trillionaire. They basically checked everywhere he could think of.

Well, almost everywhere.

There was only one last place where he could be. If he wasn't there with the boys at all... There would be no way they would be able to find them.

He was getting really sick and tired of Flintheart's bullshit. It was more annoying than difficult or threatening.

Besides, what could he really do to them anyways? Nothing too terrible, knowing him, since he couldn't really do anything very dangerous. Sure, it was difficult to find them, but it was because they literally had nothing to work with. They only knew that he would be with the triplets somewhere.

If they _were_ hurt, well, he'd probably kill him. No one could hurt his nephews and get away with it, even with something like this going on in the family.

So he'd better hope that he didn't hurt them, because it wasn't going to be a very pretty sight when they were done with him.

If Glomgold actually gave them a clue, this would be easier, less time wasting, and actually to the point, rather than being sent on a wild goose chase and boring them, and possibly himself too.

It took them awhile to get to the next location. The rain was pouring down harder and harder, and it showed no sign of stopping soon.

They saw a bodyguard stand right at the door. That must have been it, the place where Glomgold was. It had better be it, because any longer of doing this and his fuse would blow up.

They walked up to him, hoping they'd get in.

"We need tae see Flintheart Glomgold."

"Sorry, but you can't enter, Mr. McDuck." He denied their access.

"What do ye mean we cannae enter?!" Scrooge asked, demanding an answer.

"I mean _you cannot enter._ He is not seeing anybody right now."

"This is nonsense!" He cried out.

Della grabbed his arm. "Come on, Scrooge, we won't get in that way."

Scrooge grumbled as they walk away.

"This is madness!" He complained. "He wanted us to come and get them, but tha' man says otherwise. What kind of logic is that?"

"Chill, we'll think this through." Della said, gesturing for him to calm down.

She looked off into the distance, seeing a window slightly open. She smirked with a plan in mind. Della put her hand on Scrooge's shoulder.

"I think I know how we can get in." She whispered to him.

She then walked out of the guard's sight. Scrooge followed her, feeling confused as to what she was planning. When she got out of his sight, she went around to reach to the window without being seen.

Della closed her umbrella. She tried to climb the walls to get to the window. Della thought that if she could get the window open, they would be able to get inside and save the kids. It was better than trying to get past the bodyguard and fail, anyways.

"We're nae doin' this." He protested.

"We are if we're saving the kids." She told him. "It's either this or go home."

Scrooge sighed hearing that. It looked like they didn't really have a choice but to break in.

The window was open a crack, apparently, so trying to open it wouldn't be too much of a problem. In the meantime, Scrooge closed his umbrella. She pulled it open completely and helped Scrooge get inside.

Lights weren't on in the room they were in, which was weird. They _should_ be on. Despite it being dark, it didn't look like anyone was in the room. They put their umbrellas down next to the window.

They tip toed around to explore the area they were in.

* * *

"There's no way we can get something to throw it at the switch if we were to do that, _Dewford_!"

"Well what's your idea to how we can get untied alive and uninjured then, _Hubert_?"

"Can you guys _shut up and actually work together_?!" Louie snapped, breaking up the argument.

He was having enough of them fighting. They were wasting time doing that instead of doing anything. Huey and Dewey looked at each other then at Louie. They then looked at the switch to think of what to throw at it and how to get it.

The youngest of the three tried his best to get his one of his arms free. He got his left arm free and tried to grab something from his hoodie. He withdrew a small rock; it was a good thing he had that handy.

He tried to get his aim just right. When he thought he had it perfectly, he threw the piece of rock and it hit the switch.

It made Huey and Dewey jump, or at least as much as they could in this situation. It wasn't what they were expecting, but it worked.

The shark tank closed and the triplets fell onto the top. All three yelled almost at the top of their lungs. Nobody got severely hurt when they landed. They didn't expect the switch would close the top off and that it would release them at the same time.

It was better than nothing, though.

Huey took the rope off of them immediately and checked the both of them. He checked them all around.

Dewey mainly had only cuts on one arm. They weren't too deep, so that was good. He did bleed, though, so that would need to be cleaned up when they got home. His sleeves were torn up horribly as well.

Huey hugged him tightly, feeling worried about him.

"Whoa, Hue, I'm not hurt _that_ badly..." Dewey said.

Dewey hugged back, though, patting his back.

The eldest let go of him and continued checking on Louie. His injury wasn't too bad in comparison, just a slight cut on the cheek. It was fairly recent, as it was still bleeding.

It wasn't bleeding very much, luckily.

Huey took out a napkin and wiped the blood off his cheek. He thought that he could at least get this out of the way now. He would get to Dewey's wounds, but it'd take a lot more time and there was no way they had that right now.

Afterwards, Huey walked over to the edge to see how high up they were. He couldn't tell the exact height, but he felt that they should try to get down carefully, just to be on the safe side, since they could be higher than he thought.

Huey went to get the rope and threw one end down. He looked over to the others.

"Go ahead, guys. You two can go down first." Huey spoke.

Dewey and Louie went ahead and down. Huey held the rope firmly enough for himself and everyone else. They all got down safely, now it was Huey's turn. He looked down, wondering how he was going to get to the floor.

Dewey had his arms out and opened, "Need help there, bro?"

"Please, you think I'm gonna jump and let you catch me?"

"Yeah, especially since there's no other way down for you." He stated.

"...Point taken." Huey said, getting ready to jump. "I didn't want to make you go down to the ground with me jumping into you."

"I'll be fine." Dewey reassured.

Huey took a deep breath and a step back. He then went to jump and Dewey caught him. He nearly went down, but he didn't let himself do so.

Their hearts were pounding heavily when it happened. Huey pulled himself back slowly so he could see Dewey's face.

"...I don't think I ever want to do that again." Huey said.

Dewey laughed. "Well, if you ever do, I'm here to catch you."

Louie smiled at them. "Okay, so let's get out of here now."

Dewey put Huey down and looked for the door. It was easy to find, but unfortunately the same couldn't be said for opening it.

He tried turning the knob, didn't work. Dewey tried kicking the door open, but that didn't work either. It looked like nothing was going to work. The door was locked from the other side.

"There _is_ a vent we can go through," Huey informed. "We'll just need a box to get up to it."

"Got you covered." Louie said, finding the box faster than anybody expected.

* * *

They were checking every room quietly to try and find the kids.

So far, they had no luck. There wasn't a clue on where they were. They had been looking in the mansion for half an hour now, and there was nothing.

The lights turned on, scaring Scrooge and Della. It made them turn around.

Flintheart Glomgold was sitting there next to the light switch. He was tapping his fingers on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in.

"I've been waitin' fer you, Scrooge McDuck and uh- Wait, Della?" Glomgold said in confusion.

"Flintheart Glomgold, it's been awhile." She said impatiently.

"Uh, ah didn't expect _you_ to be here. I thought you were dead!"

"Not dead, just gone." Della corrected. "Now, where are my children?!"

"I'm not sayin'!" He said as he crossed his arms and looked away. "I was only expectin' Scrooge tae be here."

"Which ah wannae ask, why did ye kidnap me nephews?" Scrooge asked. "If ye wanted my attention tha' much, ye could've called me, Flinty."

"Ah'm not saying why!" Glomgold refused.

"Wait hold on, call you if he wanted your attention? Okay what's going on between you two?" Della asked.

"Ah'll tell ye la'er, lassie." Scrooge said, still looking at Glomgold.

"Are you two dating?"

"Lassie, ah said _later_. Now's nae the time."

Scrooge walked up to him. He put his cane up on Flintheart's chest. Glomgold's only response when he did that was laughter.

Scrooge was curious as to why he was laughing. He decided not to ask, though, as it wasn't important.

The kids were more important.

"Where are the lads?" Scrooge demanded.

"Ah'm not tellin'." He refused once more.

Scrooge got closer to his face. "Ah'll ask one more time. Where are _the lads_?"

"Whichever room has the shark tank." He replied, giving a vague answer.

"My kids are in a room _with sharks_?" Della said, pissed off hearing so. "You better pray to God they're not hurt, Glomgold. Even more so that they're not bleeding."

"I didnae hurt them, Della dear." Glomgold said.

"You better not have. If I find a single scratch on them, I'm coming back for your ass." She said. "Come on, let's go."

Della stomped out of the room. Scrooge followed. Before he completely left the room, he did a 'I'm watching you' gesture. Della grabbed him by the clothing collar and took him with her.

Glomgold released a breath of air he didn't know he was holding.

It looked like he asked for it, knowing that when she did find them, he'd be done for. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't hurt them, though.

He decided to follow them and took his time doing so.

Scrooge and Della checked every room as fast as they could. Della tried to open one of the doors, but it was locked.

She began kicking the door to open it.

"Ye won't be able to open it that way, Della." Glomgold told her with confidence.

With one strong kick, she opened the door despite it being locked. Glomgold gulped. He forgot how strong she was with her kicks. Actually scratch that, he forgot how strong she was in general.

It had been way too long since he last saw her.

It was the room he said the kids were in, but they weren't there. Confusion could be seen on Flintheart's face.

Scrooge came over and saw the room that he was talking about. He ran inside and looked everywhere for them. Della walked in slowly and looked for the details Scrooge might miss.

Glomgold walked inside hesitantly.

She saw a small rock near the switch. The vent being opened caught her attention almost immediately after she saw the rock. She figured out what happened and smirked. Those boys of hers were definitely clever, alright.

"Where are the lads, Glomgold?" Scrooge asked, growing impatient and becoming angry.

"Ah- Ah don't know. They were in here the last ah checked!" He replied. "There was no way they could've gotten out!"

"One of them threw a rock at the switch perfectly and escaped through the vents." Della explained.

She picked up the rock and pointed at the vent they exited out the room through. Scrooge smiled proudly. Della looked at the vent, feeling worried.

She hoped that there wasn't anything else in the building that could harm them.


	4. Finding a Way Out

Dewey kicked open the vent door.

When he did, he went down first and helped Huey and Louie get out of the vents.

Huey looked around the room they landed in.

It was dark and empty, nobody else was there. Huey put his hands on his arms and rubbed them, feeling cold. He didn't think the room would be so chilly.

Dewey got his phone out and turned the flashlight mode on. He could see dust particles floating in the air. He moved his hand around to find the light switch from where they were.

They noticed a light switch to their left. Huey walked over and turned on the light. Everybody covered their eyes as the room became illuminated. They let their eyes adjust to the light before they began to find a way out.

Dewey turned the flashlight feature off, seeing as they wouldn't need it for this room anymore.

They exited the room and quietly walked down the hallways.

They kept their eyes out for anybody who could be walking around. Luckily for them, nobody was there.

Down the hallways, there were paintings on the walls. They were of Flintheart Glomgold himself. Of course he'd have paintings of himself. There weren't many paintings, surprisingly.

They assumed this wasn't his mansion, since they thought they'd see a lot more paintings of himself on the walls.

Louie saw a door opened by just a crack and started to open it completely. Huey and Dewey heard him open the door and turned around.

"Louie, stop that!" Huey ordered quietly. "We're looking for a way out of here, not messing around!"

"Oh come on, exploring won't hurt us." He said, brushing off the fact that they were in enemy territory.

Louie went to walk inside the room, but Dewey grabbed his hoodie to prevent him from walking in.

"Hue said 'no', Louie." Dewey said.

"What if there was something in there that could harm you? We can't have that. Dewey's already hurt and you already had a cut on your cheek." Huey said sternly. "I'm not letting anybody get hurt anymore, so don't you even dare go in there."

Louie sighed, feeling annoyed. He decided to not to because of Huey's concern. He went to close the door and saw something in the room.

He looked over to Huey and Dewey, but they were already walking ahead of him. He decided to keep what he saw to himself until later.

It'd be better if he asked Scrooge about it himself. It was related to him, after all.

They kept walking down the hallway. They heard someone coming towards their direction. Huey saw a closet, grabbed Dewey's hand and Louie's arm, and dragged them into it.

It wasn't a big closet, so they all felt squished together inside. Huey made sure the door was closed tight.

Louie was getting squished like a pancake by them both. He was in the back of the closet, unable to see much besides already not being able to see in the dark. Huey's body, on the other hand, was up against Dewey's.

Not that he didn't mind, of course, but they were all in a very uncomfortable position. If the closet was bigger it'd be fine. But it wasn't so they couldn't be in a position they wanted to be.

They were all sweating and they were breathing heavily. Their hearts were beating faster and faster out of fear.

All of them were quiet, making sure they didn't make a sound. They couldn't get caught now and sent back to where they were before. There was a bit of lighting from below, so they were able to see each other still.

Huey kept his head close to the closet doors. He had to make sure he could hear outside their hiding spot well enough.

"I- I donnae where they could've headed off tae, they were in that room when I last checked them!" They assumed it was Glomgold that spoke.

They wondered who he was speaking to. Huey and Dewey took a guess that it was Della he was speaking to.

"Well, ah want me nephews back, and you are helpin' us find them!"

They couldn't believe who they were hearing. Scrooge was actually looking for them? Huey and Dewey thought he wouldn't dare to look for them.

Not after what happened earlier.

But it looked like he cared about them more than they realized. They couldn't help but have a small smile on their faces. They were still afraid of confronting him, though.

"They better be okay." They heard their mom say.

Maybe Della convinced him to look for them despite their being together. Either way, they were happy he was there.

Now, however, they were hoping that he wouldn't get back to the whole "separating" thing from earlier. If they were able to avoid getting back into that, it would be great.

"Well it's nae like this place is full of death traps." Glomgold said.

They heard footsteps near them and slowly passing away.

When there was no sign of them being near, they got out of the closet. They all fell to the ground. Huey landed on top of Dewey but immediately stood up. Louie fell beside the two, but he was fine.

"Come on, let's go to them!" Louie said with excitement, feeling glad that they were going to be rescued.

Huey and Dewey looked at each other, feeling hesitant. They then looked down and away from one another as Dewey scratched the back of his neck and Huey rubbed his arm.

Louie's smile faded. "What's wrong, guys? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course we are, Lou, but..." Huey began.

Dewey looked at Louie. "Scrooge found out, and well... Let's just say he didn't take it too well." He explained for Huey.

"What?! How did he find out?" Louie asked in shock.

"We were arguing and, uh, he knew about it that way." Huey answered. "But we're not sure if we can even go up to him anymore without feeling afraid..."

Louie just stood there feeling speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. He looked in the direction he believed Scrooge, Della, and Glomgold walked through.

Before he could ask what happened exactly, he got dragged away from where he was standing.

"Come on, let's go before they find us!" Dewey said.

"Can you not grab my hoodie at least?" Louie said, releasing his hoodie from Dewey's grip and going ahead of them.

He fixed his hoodie sleeve while they walked around. He had to make sure that his sleeve was covering his arm entirely. He checked the other sleeve and it was fine. As he gave out a quiet sigh of relief, he put his hands in his hoodie. His arms had to be hidden.

Looked like he wasn't going to know anything until later, though. That he didn't mind, he was very patient.

A whole lot more patient than Dewey could be anyways.

He _was_ going to get the answers either way, so he couldn't really complain much.

They turned around the corner and found the stairs. They walked down those stairs quietly and carefully. When they got down to the first level, Huey looked around the corners to see if anyone was around.

Luckily, there wasn't anybody in the room with them.

It was dark, so they took their phones out for light. Louie saw that the battery was at a very low percentage, so he put it back in his hoodie. Of course his phone battery was low right now. He wondered how he kept forgetting to charge it.

He needed to make sure he did that. If he didn't, it would bite him in the ass later on. Because, for all he knew, he would need his phone and it'd most likely be dead at that point. That wouldn't be a good situation to be in.

They couldn't find a light switch for this room. Either there was another way to turn the lights on while being in the room, or there was a room where they could turn them on. They weren't about to go find a room for that, though. It would be a waste of their time.

Suddenly, Huey felt a sharp pain in his head and stopped. Immediately, he put his free hand on his head. He grunted, which made Dewey and Louie walk up to him.

"Huey, are you okay?" Dewey asked.

"Just a bad headache..." He answered.

Dewey and Louie looked at each other then back at him.

"We should probably take a break." Louie suggested.

"No, no, we can't stop." Huey said. "I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry about me."

Dewey opened his mouth, ready to tell him that they were gonna take a break whether he liked it or not. In the end, though, he closed his mouth. Same with Louie. They felt they wouldn't be able to convince him to stop if they tried.

So they left it be for now, knowing how stubborn he was.

Huey put his hand down and looked all over the room for an exit. The sooner they all found the exit, the better. He didn't like being there one bit. Huey felt on edge, compared to everyone else.

Louie walked around the room while Dewey stayed with Huey.

Dewey wrapped his index finger around Huey's finger while his gaze was still looking ahead. Huey looked at him for a second, and then looked away.

It's not that he minded Dewey doing so, he just thought he'd hold his hand instead of his finger. Apparently right now he wanted to only hold his finger.

Louie found a door and opened it. He checked inside the room before anything else. It was safe enough for them all to go in.

"Huey, Dewey." He called out, gesturing for them to come over.

They walked over to him and Louie kept the door open for them to walk through. They went inside of the room.

They put their phones away yet again. Both wondered how many more times they'd need to do that. The ducklings walked around the room to find a way out, or anything that could be useful.

Huey let go of Dewey's finger for now to look around.

As Huey arrived at another door, he stopped and put his hand on his head once again.

Dewey looked over to Huey to check on him. Seeing the headache wasn't going away, he went to look for something for him to take. He didn't care what he said, he was going to get him something to get rid of it.

He couldn't let him walk around feeling pain, especially if the pain was severe. It took him little to no time to find them.

Before he gave him the bottle, he double-checked what they were for. They were painkillers for headaches, alright.

He walked over to Huey and tapped his shoulder. He looked at Dewey, who gave him the bottle. He looked at the bottle then back at him.

"Dew, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me-"

"I'm not going to let you walk around with a bad headache." Dewey sternly told him. "Taking one won't hurt anybody. Nobody won't find us and trap us again."

Huey let out a quiet sigh. Maybe he was right, that he was worrying for nothing. He had to take care of himself as well, not just Dewey and Louie. He couldn't argue with him at all. He was only worried about him, after all.

He slowly grabbed the bottle and opened it. All of a sudden, he didn't feel too good, as if he was about to vomit. His vision became blurry and his legs began to shake.

He closed his eyes and put his hand on his face. He opened his eye slightly, looking at Dewey.

Dewey was ready to grab him.

Huey's vision went black as he passed out. The pills fell out of his hand. Before he could fall to the ground, Dewey caught him.

"Huey are you okay? Wake up!" Dewey cried.

Louie ran over to them as soon as he heard Dewey. He saw the pills and the bottle on the floor. He looked up back at Dewey, with his mind wandering off to where it shouldn't have.

He knew Huey wouldn't do such a thing, but he couldn't help but have that thought.

Dewey saw his face and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I gave him something for him to take and- and he passed out before he took one." Dewey said.

He stood up and carried him over his shoulder. Louie picked the bottle up and put it somewhere. Luckily, only a few pills came out of the bottle so it wasn't hard to pick them all up.

Dewey kicked the door open. They both left the room and ran to find the exit immediately.

There wasn't any time to waste anymore.

* * *

Della turned around, hearing what sounded like a kick.

She ran out of the room they just entered to see where it came from. If it was her sons, she had to make sure they were safe, and that they weren't in danger.

Scrooge ran after her while Flintheart only walked. He didn't think there was any rush for him to get to her. The slower he got to where the kids were, the later he wouldn't get his ass kicked if they got hurt.

Knowing Della, though, he'd probably get it kicked either way for kidnapping them. He was starting to regret his decision to do so now.

As she ran down the hallway, the lights suddenly went out. The second they were off, she stopped dead in her tracks. Della looked up at the ceiling then behind her. Her arms were crossed as she looked at Glomgold, despite it being dark.

"What? It's a thunderstorm, what do ye expect? The power nae tae go out possibly?" He said.

She rolled her eyes at him. Luckily he couldn't see her face too well. She took out the flashlight she brought along and turned it on.

Della continued to walk down the hall. Scrooge and Glomgold followed right behind her. They decided to stay close to each other, so they knew where the other was. It was dark, they had to make sure no one went anywhere.

Della saw the stairs and went down; perhaps the sound she heard came from there. She hoped it was her kids.

She was ready to get her kids and head home.

Scrooge felt the same way. It was tiring to do this. It should've been as easy as go inside, get the kids, and leave, not go inside and find them. He hoped that they would find them soon. This was something that should be done and over with.

She opened the door that Huey, Dewey, and Louie went through. She moved her flashlight around for anything.

The only thing she could find that could be evidence of them being there were the pills on the floor. It looked like someone had forgotten to pick those up.

She walked over, knelt down, and picked one of them up. Della looked over to Glomgold who was standing near the door they came through.

"Ah didnae take anything before you two came." Flintheart explained, knowing she'd ask.

"Then it must've been the kids..." She whispered to herself.

Della stood up and saw a door that was opened. She walked through it and looked in the room. Glomgold and Scrooge entered the room she was in soon after.

As they all walked around, they heard two people talking.

"How is it that we can't get out!?" Dewey growled through his teeth. "This is stupid! It took us awhile to find the exit, and what happens? _We're not able to fucking leave_!"

She looked over the corner to see Dewey kicked the bars that separated them from the door. He was knocked backwards, although he caught himself before he and Huey could fall over backwards. He growled and grunted in annoyance.

He laid Huey down onto the ground gently, slowly, and carefully.

He plopped down onto the floor, sighing in defeat. Today wasn't a good day for them. Not for Huey, not for Dewey, not for anybody. First the argument, then Scrooge finding out about their relationship, and now they got kidnapped and weren't able to get out.

He wished the day could be over already. Even more so that it was a horrible dream he couldn't wake up from. If it was a dream, he hoped he could wake up from it sometime soon.

The day felt too slow and it needed to be done now. It needed to end.

Louie rubbed his back to comfort him.

"We'll get out somehow, Dewey." Louie reassured.

Dewey didn't look at him, or even flinch. He only stared at Huey, hoping he was okay. Maybe if they didn't bother going outside, they wouldn't be in this position now, having to find their way out. Huey wouldn't be out cold like this.

Dewey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He ran his hands through his hair. He put his elbows on his legs. His head was lowered, as it was in his hands.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Huey fill his vision once more.

They knew Huey only passed out due to the fact that he was still breathing and his heart was still beating. Dewey definitely knew he was still breathing from when he carried him. So, the possibility that it was worse than it seemed was out the window.

Dewey was glad that wasn't the case at all. Aside from headaches and passing out, he was perfectly fine.

Della shined the light over to them, which scared them both. Instinctively, Dewey got up and grabbed whatever was close to him to use as a weapon. After seeing it was only their mom, he put what he grabbed down.

"Mom?" Dewey said.

Della bolted over to them and hugged them. She looked at Huey, who was knocked out.

"What happened to him?" She asked quietly in concern.

"I don't know, he just passed out when he was about to take some Tylenol for the headache." He answered.

That would explain the pills she found.

She looked back at Dewey. Her face went from concern to confusion. It was only now that she noticed the rips on the sleeves and the cuts. She backed away and crossed her arms.

"Mind explaining those?" Della said.

"I was trying to get us out the first time around, and uh, that happened."

Della sighed internally. She looked over to Huey again, feeling worried about him now. Scrooge and Glomgold came over to Della, hearing them talk.

Dewey looked at them. His heart sank as he saw Scrooge. He began to breathe heavily and looked away. He couldn't dare to look at him. Not after what he did and said before.

He felt way too frightened to do so.

Scrooge had an uneasy look on his face. Not even he was sure how to feel. The air around them felt heavy for the both of them. Scrooge walked around to fully look at Huey. He looked at Dewey next, who had his injuries as well.

Dewey was looking down at his legs while crossing his arms. For a quick second, he looked at Scrooge then at the floor. He moved his head to his left.

Scrooge looked over at Glomgold and walked up to him.

"Wha' did ye do tae me nephews?" He demanded.

"Ah didn't do anything to him." He answered calmly. "I told ye already, I didn't hurt them. What, do you nae believe me?"

"No, I don't."

"He's not lying, Scrooge." Dewey spoke, still not looking at him. "He didn't do anything to me, Huey, or Louie. We're fine."

Glomgold went up the stairs. On the first step, he was pulled back by Scrooge himself.

"Where are ye goin'?" Scrooge asked.

"I'm gonnae turn the emergency power on. How else are we gonnae leave before the storm ends?" Glomgold said. "I'm certainly nae waitin' that long."

Scrooge sighed. "Fine, but ah'm comin' with you."

They walked upstairs while Della stayed with the kids. She looked at Dewey, who was looking at Huey.

He grabbed a hold of Huey's hand. His expression was that of anxiety. Somehow, his eyes seemed to contain a hint of guilt. She didn't know why he would feel guilty, though. He seemed to be lost in thought. She assumed it was about earlier in the day.

She looked over to Louie, who was looking at the window.

Louie took out his phone and looked at it as he turned it on. From what she could see, he had a picture of him and Webby on it. It looked like he missed her. He wished he could be right by her side right now. He wanted to be home.

The time on the phone said that it was almost eight-thirty. She didn't think it was getting that late already. She didn't think they were looking for Huey, Dewey, and Louie for that long.

He turned his phone off, not wanting to drain its battery. He then looked at Della, only realizing she was looking at him now.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Della decided to look away.

She looked at Dewey and went to rub his back in comfort. It made him jump slightly, as he wasn't expecting it. He didn't do anything, only stare. He then averted his sight from Huey to Della.

She pulled him into a hug. All Dewey did was put his free hand on Della's arm.

"He'll be fine, Dewford." She reassured him in a soft tone.

Della couldn't sit there and do nothing.

A quiet 'I hope so' came from him. He leaned his head onto her and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes as well.

"You do realize we're gonna have a talk about earlier once we get home and when Huey wakes up, right?"

"Yeah I figured so."

"And that you're gonna have to apologize to Scrooge for saying 'fuck you' like that?"

"Yeah, mom, I get it you don't have to go on about it."

"Wait he said what?" Louie asked, surprised.

If it was Dewey swearing at someone else, then he wouldn't be as surprised. But knowing he did so at someone like Scrooge or Donald, it surprised him quite a bit. He didn't think Dewey would do that at all.

Now he was _really_ curious to know what had happened before.

"He swore at Scrooge while he was talking to Huey and Dewey about their relationship." She explained, looking at Louie. "They didn't tell you about it?"

Louie shook his head. "No, they didn't."

"We were running out of the mansion, we didn't stop to say anything to him or Webby." Dewey said, quieter than before.

They were still able to hear him despite him being quieter, though.

Everyone looked at Huey as they heard him goran. He sat up and put his hands on his head. He didn't realize that Dewey was holding his hand before.

He felt a lot better than before. The only thing that was in pain was his head still, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Dewey got out of Della's arms and hugged Huey, which caused an 'oof' to come out of him. He turned his head slightly around to see Dewey's face. Della, who had a sad smile on her face, was in his vision as well.

"You're okay!" Dewey said, feeling glad and happy.

He went in to kiss him but Huey stopped him, rejecting the kiss. Huey's eyes switched from Dewey to their mom then back at him. Dewey looked at Della then back at him.

She looked away and stared at the stairs instead.

She let her sons have their space and she felt that Huey didn't want her to watch. Whether or not that was the case, she wanted to respect their space and privacy when they did something like this.

His hands went from around him up to Huey's face. He put his forehead against his as he began to smile. Huey averted his gaze downwards. Dewey caressed Huey's cheek with his thumb. Feeling that, Huey looked back into his blue eyes. They were lost in the color of one another's eyes.

Slowly, he moved forwards again. The middle triplet waited for his decision, for his move. He waited for whether he wanted to do it now or later. This time, Huey didn't hesitate and quickly pressed his lips up against Dewey's.

It caught him off guard by how fast he did it, but he kissed back.

They closed their eyes as they kissed. Huey's hand went onto Dewey's chest, next to where his heart would be. They both quietly moaned. Louie rolled his eyes hearing so. They didn't have to make sounds while doing so, even if it wasn't loud.

Almost right after they began kissing, the lights turned on. They pulled away when they heard the power turn back on. They looked up, then back at each other.

Dewey looked over to Della, who awaited for Scrooge and Glomgold's return. There was a big, happy grin on her face.

He then looked at Louie, who looked relieved the power was back. Louie got up and looked at the stairs along with their mom.

The bars for the doors and windows rose, making them able to leave.

Now all they had to do was wait for them to come back.


	5. Talks

The lights went on.

"Finally," Scrooge said. "We 'ave the lights on. Let's get goin'."

"There isn't any rush, Scroogie." Glomgold said, getting closer.

Scrooge blocked him with his cane, hitting him in the beak. It wasn't too hard where it would hurt, but it was enough where it stung.

"There isn't, but ah wanna get back to them now." Scrooge denied what he wanted to do.

He was feeling too angry with him right now to do anything with him. He also didn't want to keep them waiting for longer than it was necessary. An annoyed sigh and some grumbling came from the African.

Scrooge removed his cane from his beak and went outside of the room. They went down the halls and stairs. It took them a few minutes to get back. It took longer for them to get to the control room than it did to get back due to how dark it was.

Hearing them walk down the stairs, Dewey immediately stood up and grabbed Huey's hand. He was ready to leave the place, though Huey wasn't having it. He had his feet planted on the ground, making sure he didn't move.

"We're not going anywhere in that weather, Dewey." Huey said.

"But-"

"Dewey you're not going anywhere." Della ordered. "I don't care if you don't want to stay here at all, I'm not letting you get hurt."

He groaned, hearing that from them both. Dewey let go of his hand and crossed his arms, plopping down to the floor in defeat. He didn't dare to look at Scrooge at all. He didn't want to make anything worse nor did he want to hear how he was going to separate them again.

Scrooge knew he didn't want to deal with what he could do. He stood next to Della and looked at Dewey. He still didn't look at him; in fact, he only looked at the door. Some of his face was in Scrooge's view. It seemed that he was feeling wistful.

Glomgold went to the kitchen to get everybody something to eat. They could be there for a while until the storm passed.

Scrooge then looked at Huey, who immediately looked away. He had his arms behind his back as he looked down. He looked like he felt bad for whatever reason. Scrooge couldn't figure out why that was the case. Despite that, he seemed ready to take any sort of punishment he might potentially get.

"Lads, ah want both of ye to look at me." He said in a soft, calming tone.

Huey looked up at him. He felt fearful of what he might say, but he was ready for anything. Dewey was hesitant, but he turned his head to look at him.

Scrooge looked at him as he tapped his fingers on his cane. He awaited for him to look at him fully. Dewey decided to turn his body around as Scrooge wasn't speaking. Scrooge then cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Ah wanna talk about your lil'..." He took a moment to think of what to call it. "...'Special' thing, ah'll just call it for now."

Dewey quietly groaned hearing that. They knew exactly what he meant, only calling it something else since they weren't at the manor.

"First thing that ah wanna say, before anything else, ah'm nae gonna separate ye two."

They looked at him in surprise. They didn't expect him to say that at all. It was a good thing for them, as they had nothing to worry about now. Della had a smirk on her face.

"It does nae mean ah'm no longer against it, though." Scrooge informed as he looked behind him in case if Glomgold came back. "Ah'm only bringing this up again because... Ah wanna know everything about yer wee 'special' thing, lads."

Huey and Dewey looked at each other. Huey was feeling perplexed and concern about that question he asked. Dewey, on the other hand, had mixed emotions of excitement yet worry. It was a little more of feeling thrilled for him than worry.

They then looked back at him. They only hoped it was due to him being curious about what their relationship was like rather than for another reason.

"Ah mainly wanna know first if... Anything's bad happenin' between ye two-"

" _No_!" They both instinctively said immediately, a little loudly, cutting him off.

Both of them realized how loud they said it. Scrooge only looked at them, waiting for at least one of them to correct how they answered 'no'. The near shouting caught both Scrooge and Louie off guard.

Glomgold poked his head outside of the kitchen to know what the shouting was about. Huey looked at Glomgold, then back at Scrooge.

"We- We mean 'no', Uncle Scrooge." He corrected for Dewey and himself. "We didn't- We didn't mean to shout."

Glomgold looked at everyone in the room. He was highly confused as to what they were talking about. He walked in with the snacks in his hands and sat down.

He opened the bag. "What's goin' on here?"

"Private family ma'ers. That's all ye need to know, Flinty." Scrooge answered.

He decided not to push him. All he'll do is annoy him trying to know what he was talking about, so he left it be for now.

Thunder struck again after nearly half an hour. It sounded like it was near the building they were all in. The loud boom made Louie jump. He glanced over to the windows, seeing the thunder storm outside.

Despite how low the battery was, he then took his phone out and began texting Webby. He wanted to see how she was doing during all of this.

Huey didn't like how close it struck. It sounded like it was really close. He got closer to Dewey and Louie. As the eldest triplet, he felt the need to be close enough to his brothers to protect them if needed.

Nothing might not happen to anybody, but he felt it was a necessary thing to do. He had to make sure his brothers were alright. If they weren't, he wouldn't know what to do.

Another strike of thunder came, although it sounded to be farther away this time. Close still, but it was if the storm was going away. They all hoped it was, seeing as nobody wanted to be here any longer.

It might be best if they stayed for at least an hour longer just in case if it didn't.

Since they were going to be there for a while, Louie thought it'd be time to ask Scrooge and Glomgold about what he saw earlier when they were upstairs. Only now did he remember about it.

He put his phone down for a second to ask the question.

"Uncle Scrooge, did you know that Glomgold has a portrait of you upstairs in his office?" Louie asked.

Glomgold nearly choked on his chips hearing the question. Della looked at him, crossing her arms in suspicion. Huey and Dewey looked at each other in confusion. They then looked at Scrooge, waiting for an answer.

He looked at each and every person in the room. Had he known someone was going to ask about that, he would've had an answer ready. It was something he _really_ didn't want to speak about, at all. But, it was time for the cat to come out of the bag it seemed-

"Can't a guy 'ave somethin' to throw some darts at every once in awhile?" Glomgold spoke before Scrooge did. "Is it _that_ much of a crime? Ah mean, I know ah would do anything to go through with my plans, but suddenly having a portrait of somebody is a crime?"

"But the thing is, it didn't have any darts on it nor anywhere near it." Louie said.

Glomgold wanted to roll his eyes, but decided not to. "Ah just bought it almost a day ago, what do ye want? Why does this matter to _you_ anyways?"

"Well, let's see Flintheart," Della began. "First the whole 'ye could've just called me' part he said earlier-"

"And why can't we be able to have phone calls with each other, lassie?" Scrooge interrupted.

"Because why would enemies do that unless there was something going on?" She asked.

The triplets looked at each other, wondering if they had some sort of secretive thing going on like Huey and Dewey did.

Although if they were, they wondered why Glomgold kidnapped them in the first place. To keep the appearance that they were enemies? Maybe, but it felt like it was a little much to do just that. But it's not like they know anything about being a bad guy, so they wouldn't be able to say anything about that.

They didn't bother to butt in the conversation. They decided to let them continue talking, it was their business even though Louie started it by asking about the painting.

"Even as arch-nemesises, we gotta have some company sometimes." He answered.

"But the way you said it sounded like there was more than that." Della said. She looked at Glomgold afterwards. "And as Louie said, the painting. Sure, you just got it, but wouldn't you be trying to throw darts at it almost immediately after you got it in there?"

"Who cares?" Glomgold said, getting up. "I'll be back, ah need something to drink."

He left to the kitchen. Scrooge didn't notice it before, but once he opened the door again, he could smell some frosting coming from the kitchen.

"Flinty, have ye been eatin' cake all day again?" Scrooge said loudly, trying to make sure he heard him.

"... _No_?" Glomgold quizzically said as he grabbed something out the fridge. "Maybe just a little?"

Scrooge sighed. Of course he was still stuffing his face with cake. It wasn't healthy to eat mostly cake, mainly junk food in general, but he did it anyways, it seemed.

Hearing his phone go off, Louie went to check what Webby texted. He replied to her after reading the message. When he was finished, he put the phone down once again.

* * *

 _'We're all fine, Webs, we'll be back home before you know it! Hopefully.'_ She read.

Webby looked outside of the window. Dark clouds were all around in the sky, dancing while occasionally shooting out lightning. There weren't any signs of it stopping soon.

She would go out there, but Beakley wouldn't allow her to go out with weather like this. She sighed as she turned the phone off for the time being. She'll get by, it wasn't like she never went a day being alone before.

Although, it felt lonelier without them now. If she thought she felt alone before, now she really knew how it felt being by herself. She could go around and find more information about the Duck-McDuck family that she didn't find before, or maybe she could binge-watch something until they get back.

There were some shows that she wanted to watch, so now could be a good time. But she didn't know what show she could watch if she did decide to binge-watch something. All of them sounded good, she couldn't go with just one of them being first.

Webbigail saw her grandma's reflection in the window and turned to her. Beakley put her hand on the small duckling's head.

"They'll be alright, Webbigail." She reassured.

That she already knew. But the question was, would they be back, especially before dinner? She wanted to see them all again, mostly Louie. She missed him the most out of everyone that was out.

"The storm should pass by in an hour, if the weather forecast is correct, so they should be back soon." Beakley added.

That made Webby perk up with a smile on her face. It didn't seem like she needed to wait too long after all.

"Okay. Thank you, Granny!" She said as she ran off to her room.

Bentina smiled and looked out the window herself. She knew everyone will be alright, knowing Scrooge, but she couldn't help besides worry if they'll come back in one piece.

She couldn't let herself dwell on it for long. She walked away from the window and get everything ready for when Scrooge, Della, and the kids come back.

Same with dinner, she bet that they were all hungry by now.

* * *

An hour had passed since then.

Louie fell asleep on Huey's lap during that time. Huey would move him off, but he didn't want to wake him. He looked peaceful being asleep on his lap. He then looked over to Scrooge without moving his body too much.

He was at the window, checking to see if it was still raining and everything. It looked like it just finished. He took out his phone and called Launchpad.

"Hello, Launchpad? ...Ah'll need ye to come pick us up immediately." He said quietly. "Let me know when yer here."

With that done, he hung up and put his phone away. Now all they had to do was wait. It wouldn't be too long until Launchpad came to get them. Scrooge decided to stay by the door and windows.

Glomgold came out of the kitchen once again. He was putting whatever he ate and drank away since he wanted to go home and get some sleep himself.

Dewey wanted to sleep, but he knew it could wait until they get back home. He wanted to get his wounds all fixed up, change into some clean clothes, and then he would be good. His long sleeved shirt was bad as it is, he couldn't just get home then fall asleep on his bed like that.

Huey was able to stay up longer, but he was probably gonna get to sleep about the same time Dewey did. He wanted something good to eat as well, being there for hours and everything. He could've asked for some of Glomgold's food while they were there, but he didn't trust him at all.

Della wanted to go home and lay in the comfy cloud that was her bed.

Today was exhausting for everybody in general. All of them wanted to be home and relax.

After waiting a bit, Launchpad was there, ready for them to come out. Della slowly picked Louie up and carried him out. Huey and Dewey got up and went outside. Scrooge was the last one to go outside of the building.

He waited for them to get inside the vehicle before he said goodbye to Glomgold. He turned around.

"Ye could've done somethin' else ye know." Scrooge said.

" _Yeah_ I figured it wasn't the best thing to do." Glomgold replied.

Scrooge snickered. "Well, ye should think of be'er plans than that. See ye later, Flinty." He put his hand on his face.

Glomgold had a large smile on his face. It disappeared when Scrooge only gave a quick kiss on his forehead. It wasn't what he wanted, but he couldn't stay disappointed for too long. He could always get a proper kiss any day, though he hoped that he wouldn't be annoyed still by the next day.

Afterwards, he walked to the limo and got inside, sitting down in the front seat.

Launchpad began driving everyone home. Scrooge looked at everybody, who were all sitting in the back.

Della had Louie on her lap. He was still sleeping from the look of it. Scrooge could've sworn that he saw him drool a bit, but he couldn't tell with it being dark. Della looked straight up tired as she was holding him close like if he was a baby. She was trying to stay awake until they got home.

Dewey gave a peck on Huey's cheek and rested his head on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around Huey's body. Huey looked at Dewey, as he wasn't expecting it, but then he looked out the window. He had his hands on his arms, close to his elbows.

The street lights illuminated their faces for a few seconds every time they passed a street lamp. Slowly, Huey put his left hand on Dewey's without looking away, nearly having their fingers intertwine.

It was noticeable that he began breathing slower than before. The trillionaire only assumed it was to relax himself some. He also seemed to be lost in his mind as well. He was the only one who stood up straight compared to everyone else in the back. It was to be expected from someone like Hubert.

The eldest triplet looked and felt uneasy and uncertain. It was understandable, given everything that happened today. Scrooge wouldn't doubt that everyone else felt uneasy along with the lad.

He then looked straight ahead of himself. It was silent in the limousine; there wasn't a sound anywhere. While it was nice to have some peace and quiet, it only added more to the feeling of it taking longer to get home.

It felt like it was taking way longer than it should for them to get back to the manor. During that time, Scrooge reflected on everything that went on earlier.

Maybe he was wrong about Huey and Dewey.

He still needed to speak to them about a few things, though. Rules were definitely one thing that were needed. He knew that Huey would've set some, but he wanted to make sure they were crystal clear to them. Scrooge needed to give them a few rules of his own aside from the rules Huey had told him.

He averted his gaze over to Launchpad. He seemed like he didn't know what to say to break the silence. Scrooge didn't blame him for feeling awkward like that. He caught Launchpad look at him for a split-second a few times.

His was sitting straight and properly, yet his posture was quite stiff. Part of his hair was messy. His hair wasn't usually like that unless he just woke up and didn't have much time to properly brush all of it.

That made Scrooge guess that he woke up recently, somewhere around an hour to an hour and a half. He knew Launchpad was busy doing other things this week, but he didn't know he was busy to the point where he was potentially taking naps during the day.

He began yawning which, despite it being a quiet yawn, made Scrooge yawn as well.

He looked ahead once again. The manor was in their sights. Finally, they were almost home. Scrooge decided to check up on everyone once again, looking at the back. Everyone seemed fine.

Dewey, though, appeared to be shaking from how cold it was. Well, they were about to be at the manor, he'll have some blankets around him soon. Huey was shivering as well, but the cold didn't seem to bother him.

He then looked back at the road in front of him and Launchpad. He only hoped that Launchpad didn't crash the limo into anything too badly this time. It could happen, and he didn't want that one bit.

A few minutes later, they were home.

Della woke Louie up, letting him know they were at the mansion. Scrooge was the first to get out. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Della followed right after him. Beakley held the door open for all of them to enter. Dewey ran inside and up the stairs for him to change.

Huey ran right after him. "Dewey, slow down!" He yelled.

Everyone entered walking inside. Louie rubbed his eyes as he went inside. He could hear something coming closer. By the time he finished rubbing his eyes, Webby was hugging him. She nearly crushed Louie with hugging him.

"Webby...! You're- You're crushing me!" Louie said.

"Oh, sorry!" She loosened up some.

She kissed his cheek a lot, making him laugh with joy. Della smiled as she walked up the stairs to go help Huey clean up some of Dewey's wounds.

She stopped when she heard Beakley speak.

"Dinner is almost done, so be sure to wash up while you're up there." Beakley told her.

Della only nodded. She continued walking up the stairs and into their room. Scrooge followed after her.

When she got to Huey, Dewey, and Louie's room, she opened the door slightly. It didn't take them too long getting to fixing the wounds up. She walked inside and began helping them with it.

Scrooge only watched from outside of the room. They began laughing at whatever silly joke Dewey made. He then hissed as his wounds were being treated. It didn't feel good, but at least they were being attended. Soon after, Huey wrapped the bandages on his arm. Della helped to make sure it wasn't on too tightly or too loosely.

When they were done, he moved his arm around, up and down. It didn't hurt for him exactly, but he wanted to make sure he'd be fine moving it. He then rested his arm onto the bed. Huey and Dewey looked at each other.

They got closer for their foreheads to touch. Both of them smiled. Dewey then grabbed Huey's face and pulled him into a kiss. It didn't last too long, though, as Huey pulled away from him almost right after.

While it was great to see them be happy, he wasn't sure how to feel. He saw them in a new light, and he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing given the situation. Even after all of that, he wasn't sure what to make of their tryst.

Huey looked over to Scrooge, who was standing there. Dewey and Della did so as well, all not noticing he was there watching them until now. Scrooge stared at them for a few seconds before leaving. He closed the door as he left. He didn't want to be there for too long.

Della got up from the couch and went after him. They were just about done with treating Dewey's arm, so she didn't have to stay there anymore. Dewey was going to change as well, and Della didn't want to be in the room as he changed shirts.

She got up to his side as he walked down the halls. No words were spoken between the two. They wanted to break the silence between them, but they didn't know what to say. Even if they did, they wouldn't know _how_ to break it.

Today was rough for them both, in more ways than one. Being back in their own home gave them the feeling of safety and comfort. It'd been a few hours since they ate, so they would feel much better once they eat some food.

They went inside of the bathroom. Both of them quickly washed their hands and walked out. They walk to the stairs to go to the dining room.

They see Huey and Dewey come out of their room, smiling and laughing as they held hands. Huey and Dewey saw Scrooge and Della walking to the stairs. They slowly waved at them and went down the stairs with them.

Scrooge only stared at their hands holding. His breath got slower and heavier. Seeing that, now knowing that they were in a relationship, gave him mixed and conflicting emotions. He had to remember to talk to them in the morning about it.

It would take him some time to get used to it.

* * *

A/N: It took way too long for me to get to work on this, like way too long, but finally I got it done after a few days of working on it. Although, this is not done yet. You'd think this is the last chapter for the story, but I kinda want to do another chapter or two for this. Since I haven't worked on this in awhile, I hope this was as good as the other chapters. Maybe it's the best one in your opinion, I'm not sure, I just hope you guys enjoy this.


	6. Rules (extra)

Huey woke up yawning.

He moved himself back a few inches to look at his younger brother. The middle triplet was snoring quieter than he usually did. A bit of a drool was coming out from his beak. A slight chuckle came from the eldest as he grabbed something close to wipe it off.

After wiping the drool off, he closed his slightly opened mouth. He then gently planted a kiss on Dewey's forehead. His hand went onto his face, softly rubbing his cheek with his thumb. He looked at his sleeping face with a small smile.

Huey laid his head on top of Dewey's. He closed his eyes once again.

He didn't want to get out of bed just took too much out of him, so he was allowing himself to stay there for a little while longer this time. He would check the time, but he didn't want to move much.

Moving too much could wake him up, especially since he was in his arms. That was his main reason for him to stay still instead of daring to do anything but relax.

The snoring was a pleasant sound for him. At first, it annoyed him and Louie, but after a while, he got used to it. He wasn't too sure about Louie, despite the fact he was able to sleep through it.

It was something he started to love after a while. It became one of his many favorite sounds. Most nights if he couldn't sleep, he'd listen to Dewey snoring instead of music. He didn't think it'd help him that much, but it did apparently.

Just as he was easing into the sound to drift away once again, it disappeared. Instead of snoring, he heard a yawn.

He moved his head away from his, assuming he was waking up. Correct he was, as Dewey began stretching and after yawning, he opened his eyes. Dewey had a soft smile on his face knowing that Huey filled his vision.

Huey brought him closer and had their foreheads touch. Dewey went to kiss him, but he was stopped by Huey's finger being on his beak. Dewey rolled his eyes from his basically saying 'no'. He went to sit up, but Huey pulled him back and started to kiss his cheek tons of times.

Dewey began laughing, "Stop, stop!" He said, begging for release.

Huey only kept going, despite of Dewey's efforts to escape. He wasn't going to let him go anytime soon, especially now. Dewey pushed his face away to try to escape. Huey went to grab his hand, but that only opened a way for him to get out.

Dewey got up and went for the ladder; Huey tried to catch him to trap him back in his kisses. Needless to say, he didn't succeed as Dewey went down the ladder.

When he got down, he stuck out his tongue.

"If you want me, Hue, you just have to catch me!" Dewey teased.

Oh, now he had done it. Huey tossed the blankets off to the side as he mischievously smirked at him. Dewey got ready to run off, standing near the door.

The second Huey got his foot on the ladder, he opened the door and ran. Huey ran after him down the hallways.

"Get back over here, Dewford!"

"Never!"

Huey caught up with him not too long after. He tackled him down to the ground. They both laughed as a result. Huey got up from the floor first, brushing himself off. Dewey got up after he did.

He then picked his little brother up.

"I'm fully capable of walking, Huey." Dewey said.

"I know." Huey replied. "Now let's go back and get ready for the day ahead of us."

He walked back to their room and once they got in, he put him down. They changed out of their pajamas and into their casual clothing.

Normally Huey would've went to take a shower before going into the clothes he wore every day, but he didn't feel the need to do so that morning. For what reason, he didn't know. It might had been because he didn't feel like it was needed, as he felt as refreshed as ever.

Dewey usually took showers every other day unless he was told otherwise. He wasn't one to bathe almost every day like Huey did.

As Huey grabbed his hat to put it on, Dewey brought him close for a hug. Huey looked at him and smiled. It wasn't anything that he would say was unexpected. In fact, he was prepared for at least a hug or a kiss.

Dewey took his baseball cap and put it on. Almost immediately after that, Huey took it right off and adjusted it on his head. Dewey went to turn it around for the back of it to show in the front, however before he could, Huey stopped him.

"Stop messing with my hat, Dew." He kindly ordered quietly.

"But what if I like to mess with it, Hue?" Dewey asked in a flirtatious matter.

Huey chuckled. "Well, don't." He said as he got away from his grasp. "Oh, and baseball hats don't really suit you that well. At least, not mine."

Dewey rolled his eyes in a loving way. At least he tried to have some fun messing around with Huey and his red cap.

He went to get the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook under his hat and went for the door. Before he could open the door, someone on the other side started opening it. Huey stepped back so he wouldn't get hit by the door by accident.

The door was opened slowly. Scrooge was the one opening the door. He looked around to see if all three of them were awake. Only Huey and Dewey were awake, as Louie was still asleep.

He then turned his attention to Huey and Dewey. They knew what he came in their room for, and they were ready for what he needed to say.

Scrooge only took a quick glance at them both, seeing how messy their hair was. Dewey grabbed his comb to brush it.

"Do ye wanna get this out of the way now, or wait 'til after breakfast?" Scrooge asked, causing them to look at each other, silently discussing this. "We'll 'ave tae talk about this either way. It needs to be done."

After a few minutes of silent communication, as if they were speaking telepathically, Huey looked at him.

"...We want to get out of the way now." Huey said.

Both of them sat down on the couch while looking at him. Scrooge walked in front of them and quietly cleared his throat.

"Alright. Before ah get onto talkin' about the rules, ye lads might've talked about these rules before, but ah only want to make them _very_ clear to ye."

Both of them nodded understandingly. They got why he had to say that, so they weren't arguing with what he said. It'd probably be annoying to Dewey, having a rule or three repeated, but he was willing to listen.

He'd rather get this done and over with already. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Rule one, no showin' romantic affection in public, only in the mansion whenever Donald isn't around." Scrooge began. "Rule two, ye cannae spend too much time together at once. It's unhealthy to spend all of your time with one person and it'll raise suspicion, so it's best to avoid it."

The two triplets nodded once again. These two rules were already established, but they weren't going to say anything about it. It was best to keep their beaks shut until it was needed for them to speak.

"Rule three, ye cannae tell anyone about yer incestuous relationship." He added. "Of course, ah'm sure this is already fairly obvious to ye wee lads, but as ah said before, ah wanted to make this clear. Especially to you, _Dewey_."

Dewey only stared at him. He wanted to roll his eyes at him, but he knew he was going to point it out to him and tell him not to do that, so he didn't do it for that exact reason.

All the middle child did, as a response, was cross his arms. Huey, however, nodded again.

"Rule four, if ye break any of these rules, whether it'd be by accident or not, we're goin' tae talk about this again." Scrooge said. "And most importantly, never, _ever_ let Donald find out about this. He'll explode if he knew about yer relationship."

They nodded once more. Ever since Scrooge found out, Dewey knew it would be way worse if Donald knew about them. Huey knew from the start that no adult in the house was going to approve of it, no matter what they did.

Hell, not even with Webby was he sure if she'd be fine with it. Even more so if she would say anything about it to anybody. Louie was the only one who he felt would be okay with it.

To think Scrooge was letting them to stay together actually made him feel relieved. Never had Huey thought that would ever happen, yet here they were now. Not only was he surprised, but he also felt happy about it.

"All of this does nae mean ah support ye lads." Scrooge said. "Ah'm only lettin' ye be together because if ah can't separate you two, being very stubborn and everything, ah might as well lay down some rules."

"Okay, Uncle Scrooge." Huey replied.

Dewey wanted to say something, but he didn't. If he got to be with Huey, he couldn't complain about it one bit. There was no way that he could argue with something like that.

Scrooge walked over to the door to leave. As he was about to grab the doorknob, he stopped and looked at Huey and Dewey, who were getting up. He then turned his attention away from them and walked out the room.

Dewey kissed Huey's cheek. "See you downstairs, Hue!" He ran out the door.

"Don't run, Dewey!" Huey said, going after him.

"You didn't say that before!"

" _Still, Dew_!"

Huey speed walked after him as Dewey chuckled. They passed Scrooge, who was taking his time, as they went downstairs to the dining room.

When they got to the table, they sat down. Huey sat down a couple of chairs from Della while Dewey sat next to Webby, which was across from Huey and Della. Donald was yet to be at the table, presumably because either he wasn't awake yet or not hungry at the moment.

Della was half asleep, looking like she was ready for more sleep. She tapped the spoon she used to stir the coffee twice on the cup and began drinking. After a swallow, she set it down for a second to yawn.

She only woke up a little bit ago so she wasn't completely awake yet. The cup of coffee wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing to wake up to.

On the other hand, Webby looked pretty excited for what the day would bring. Whether it'd be an adventure, or just going to somewhere new, she wanted to know what would happen later on today.

That was mainly shown from how bouncy she was. She seemed like she was ready to eat as fast as possible, get up, and zoom outside.

Scrooge walked into the room and sat down in the usual chair he sat in. He then looked at everybody sitting down in the room. Not wanting to look at them for too long, he took out a newspaper and began reading.

A few minutes later, Louie walked downstairs and into the room with them. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he was walking to the table. He felt hungry, so he decided to go to the dining room for breakfast, assuming it was being made at that current moment.

Soon after, a plate was placed down in front of Scrooge first. He looked down at his food, put the newspaper aside, and began eating. Beakley put other plates down in front of everybody else.

They all began eating their meals, some eating slower than others.

When the kids were done eating, they all got up and went outside. As Scrooge ate, he eyed the kids while all four of them were leaving.

He sighed through his nostrils. Beakley then put her hand on his shoulder, as if to reassure him everything was alright. Scrooge looked up at the woman standing beside him.

"You don't have to worry about them, sir." Bentina said in a calm, soothing tone. "Especially Huey and Dewey. You already gave them set rules earlier today, I highly doubt they'd disobey them when it comes to something that would threaten their 'little thing'."

Scrooge raised his brows while Della nearly spat out her coffee. They wanted to know how in the world she knew about their relationship, and when she knew about it. Della coughed a little as she looked at her.

"Wait, if ye knew about this, then why didn't ye tell me about it?" Scrooge asked.

"It wasn't any of my business to intervene." She said.

She then walked away from them. When she got to the doorframe, she looked back at them both, still shocked.

"If it doesn't concern me or my granddaughter, I don't feel the need to interrupt anything such as that." Bentina added before she left.

Della and Scrooge looked at each other for a few seconds. The trillionaire then looked at the door the kids went through minutes before.

He stared at it, wondering what everything he experienced recently would mean for the future. Whatever it meant, he hoped it wouldn't be a bad future.

Until then, he had to make sure to keep his eyes on them.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end. While this wasn't exactly long like the other chapters, I hope everybody enjoyed it anyways. With this done, hopefully I'll be able to work on other stuff without too much stuff to work on, unless I start another multi-chaptered/overarching story with these many ideas I have. Knowing me, though, I might start working on one of these ideas and I'll never truly get anything done unfortunately.

But again, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and just the whole story in general. I thought this would be a nice little extra to make, even if it was pretty short compared to the other chapters and all. I couldn't think of much to make it longer than it already was, so I hope that this is good as it is.


End file.
